


The Founders of Gallifrey

by GuyofGisbourne



Series: The Fighter of Gallifrey [1]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Ancient Gallifrey, Angst and Tragedy, Book 60: Lungbarrow, Cartmel Masterplan (with a Twist), Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible, Dark Times of Gallifrey, Founders of Gallifrey, Friendship, Gallifreyan Culture (Doctor Who), Gallifreyan History (Doctor Who), Multi, Protective Siblings, Reincarnation, Reunited in another life, The Cartmel Masterplan, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyofGisbourne/pseuds/GuyofGisbourne
Summary: Before Gallifrey became the great civilization it is now, and before they became Time Lord's, the Gallifreyan's of the Dark Times had to learn to evolve. This is the story of how a group of friends built their civilization and brought a never-ending war with it.[Part 1 of my Time Lady Fighter Series.]
Relationships: Omega/Patience (Doctor Who), Omega/Rassilon (Doctor Who), The Other/Time Lord(s) (Doctor Who)
Series: The Fighter of Gallifrey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732306
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. Making a Change

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story.
> 
> Back in 2013 I originally started plotting out and writing a story about my Time Lady OC, the Fighter and her relationship between the Master and Doctor (and everyone else). I finished that story in 2016, but... I've developed myself more as a writer since then. I've come back to this series and wanted to give it the PROPER love it deserves. If you've read "The Time Lady and Her Boys", disregard everything about it right now.
> 
> This story is the prequel to a whole world that has been beating non-stop in my head, begging to be written out properly this time. I hope you enjoy. If nothing makes sense now, it will eventually. Everything will connect.
> 
> This story will follow the concept of Ancient Gallifrey explained to us in the Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures novel called "Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible" as well as characters from it. Of course my own rendition is incorporated into it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet a group of young scientists and friends that plan to change the fate of their planet forever and evolve their people into more. There is more to the Dark Times of Gallifrey, a story that has only been partially told, but the truth hidden for centuries. 
> 
> Witness the truth of the Founders of Gallifrey here and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this story is considered Part 1 of my Fighter of Gallifrey Series, you don't have to read this in order to get the gist of the story. You can read Part 2, Running Away from Gallifrey.

Before it became the greatest civilization in the universe, there was a time, way back when that Gallifrey was nothing more than a planet with a species waiting to evolve into something greater. A time before they were called Time Lords. Time Travel was a rare thing and still being worked upon.

It was a time that people nowadays called 'The Dark Times' or 'Old Times.'

Back when Gallifreyan's only had one heart and if they died, it was for good. No chance of coming back. Because of this, it made life rough and tough for the people on the red orange planet. Life was cherished more often and with only a few of their kind, every moment was never wasted.

Our story begins with two twins, a brother and a sister, Peylix and Genesis. The two siblings were close to each other, something that only grew stronger after their parents died. Being the eldest, Peylix took it upon himself to take care of his sister despite going to school on top of it.

"Brother, what are you doing?" Genesis asked, head titling curiously at the project he was working on.

He stopped his tinkering and looked to his sister. "Making a device that will change things as we know it."

This statement only made her look confused. She believed her brother was capable of great things. He was a stellar engineer and far more brilliant than his teachers believed him to be, that was for sure. They called his ideas mad, but Peylix would only respond with saying 'The people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world are the ones who do.'

Noticing the look on his sister's face, Peylix explained. "It's a remote stellar manipulator. If I get this just right, it should be able to explode stars and harness their powers. We could use that power for greater things, don't you see?!"

Genesis looked at him in wonder. "What were you planning to do?"

"Razz and I were planning to use this power to harness time travel. We could advance our people with it. No more sickness, no more death! We would have all the time in the world!" he grinned at her, and the siblings shared the same smile. Genesis jumped up with joy, running to hug him, both laughing.

"I see you've told her the news." a new voice spoke. The siblings looked up to see the figure entering into the room.

The best friends exchanged a hug.

"Razz."

"Peylix."

Genesis stood back, watching them with a smile. The dark haired young man always seemed to make her question if there was more to him, something he was hiding. Despite it, he was good friends with her brother and their other friend.

Razz looked over to her and gave a nod, smiling. "Genesis. How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Peylix just told me about the great discover you both were working on."

He chuckled warmly. "Oh no, it was all your brother's idea."

"Come on Razz, if it wasn't for you believing in my ideas, none of this would have been possible. You are just as much a part of it as I am." Pushing her blonde hair back, Genesis crossed her arms and pouted. Peylix noticed this. "Even you, my dear sister. Thank you for believing in me, the both of you."

"Why is it shaped like a hand?" she asked, picking up the device and looking over it carefully.

The blonde ran over and carefully set down the device from his siblings hands. "Careful Genesis. It's shaped like that so I can put it on like a glove and have more precise control over the stars."

"What are you going to call it?" Peylix and Razz exchanged a confused look with each other. They hadn't really thought of that. This made Genesis chuckle. "So, you've made a device that will change our history as we know it and you haven't even given it a name?"

"It's still a work in progress!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Holding onto her brother's hand, the siblings ran in the grass red fields with Razz following behind and watching them. Today and like everyday after it, the group of friends would get together and enjoy each other's company. There would be talks of how they could improve their planet and the people for the better.

Joining them today would be another of their friends, Alium. They were to meet him as usual under a grand old silver tree where a blanket would be with baskets of food and devices of every kind the guys were working on.

They allowed Genesis to join only because Peylix demanded it, and because she was just as much of a genius as her brother despite society's thoughts of women at this time. Genesis was also special in her own right.

"Alium!" shouted the red-haired woman, waving happily over to him.

"Ah, it's about time you three showed up. I thought you had forgotten about me." he mocked a sadness, causing the other two guys to roll their eyes.

Razz smacked him against the head. "Stop being so overdramatic."

"You should be saying that to Peylix there."

This made the blonde male give an offended look. "What are you trying to say?"

"Omega, that's the grade Luvis gave you for an essay you wrote, right?" Alium stated, remembering back an incident at school. "Your response to it was to give yourself the nickname. Don't you think that's a bit overdramatic?"

"Well..."

Genesis stepped in, defending her twin. "Excuse you, Alium, but calling yourself the Other is rather egotistical when your name already means that!"

The blonde looked to her with wide blue eyes, appalled by her accusation. Razz and Peylix began to chuckle. "It's not as bad as Rassilon choosing to just go with his own name."

"Yeah, Razz, why couldn't you choose a cool name for yourself? Something mysterious and heroic." Peylix said with a grin.

The dark haired Gallifreyan sighed, not looking too impressed with their recommendations. "Because my name itself is enough."

Peylix and Alium glanced at each other. "Boring."

Genesis chuckled, looking over to Razz who watched her. A look of surprise and- was he staring her down? "Rassilon...?"

His blue eyes looked up into hers. "Yes, Genesis?"

Before she could say a thing, she was interrupted by her brother who put an arm around his best friend. "Razzy, are you hitting on my sister again?"

"I think what you mean to say is flirting, and no. I was just observing her choice of clothing today."

"More like trying to imagine what she looks like under them, right?" Peylix began to dig his fist into his hair, making a mess of it.

For awhile now, it was no surprise that Rassilon had come to like his best friend's sister. After all, she was beautiful, intelligent and feisty. The way her red long hair shined in the light of the two suns wasn't a sight to be forgotten so easily. It was like Gallifrey shining.

Despite being twins, Peylix and Genesis didn't look alike to each other. They were fraternal twins, but yet shared an unbreakable bond with each other. They were practical stuck to each other like glue since birth, Peylix always looking after his little sister and she in return with him.

Genesis stood off to the side in embarrassment as Alium joined her. "Can you believe these two are best friends?"

"Yeah. They have known each other since they started going to school. I've pretty much known Razz since I was born."

Alium frowned, feeling a little out of the loop. "Wow, so I really am the newcomer!"

Genesis patted his back as a sign of comfort. "Well, if it helps you feel better, I consider you my best friend." She replied, cheeks red.

He looked to her as if he was about to burst out crying. "Really? You consider me to be your best friend? We haven't even known each other that long."

This caused Razz and Peylix to stop what they were doing and look over at them.

"I trust you, Alium. I don't know what it is about you, but I know you would never hurt me or others for that matter."

He took her into a hug, surprising her. "Oh, thank you Genesis! I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

Peylix came over, eyes narrowed. "And just what is going on here?"

"Oh please, stop acting like you are so intimidating, brother." Genesis waved him off. "You and your best friend were talking among each other. Why can't I do the same with mine?" She stuck her tongue out at him, indicating her playful tone.

He laughed. "Well played, sis."

Rassilon narrowed his eyes at Alium before clearing his throat. "We might as well get onto the subject of why we are here. Omega and I are close to perfecting the project we have been working on."

"You mean- you guys actually figured it out?!"

"I'm so proud of you, brother!" cheered Genesis happily.

Alium turned his head to look at Genesis with wide eyes, shocked to see she already knew all about this. "You guys told her?!"

"She would have found out either way." shrugged Peylix.

It was the truth. Despite not being able to go to school herself due to stereotypical expectations of women in their society, Genesis learned what she could through her brother who was more than happy to teach her.

"The manipulator is almost ready and with it we can evolve our people to greater heights!" Rassilon declared proudly.

"So what do you plan to do after we gain the abilities of time travel, brother? How will this help our people?" asked the blonde, curiously.

Peylix grinned happily, waiting for someone to ask that question. "I'm glad you asked. With the power of Time Travel in our hands, we can get access to resources beyond anything we've yet to imagine."

"We can stop our people from dying." Rassilon added in.

"We can change fate as we know it. I just need to finish my calculations with the hand, and everything will change for the better."

Alium started to laugh, raising his hand as if they were in school. "You could say our own people's fate is in the Hand of Omega!"

Rassilon shook his head, but Peylix was impressed by it. It was as if an epiphany came to him. "That's what I will call it, the Hand of Omega!"

His sister and Rassilon looked to him with wide eyes. "You're going to call it the Hand of Omega? Really?"

"I have to agree with her on this." Rassilon said.

"What? I thought it was clever."


	2. Talks of New Gallifrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega is concerned about his sister's abilities being discovered by the Pythia. Our group of founder's talk about the Gallifreyan Chapter and how they are one step closer to changing Gallifrey.

The twins were walking down an underground secret passageway that lead directly to the academy. Genesis clung onto her brother's hand tightly as he led the way. Coming into a clearing, he knocked on the wall and it opened, leading them into a cave like room with light illuminated in it.

This was their secret hide out. No one else knew about it, not even Razz or Alium.

The stone walls were decorated with pictures and random artifacts they would come across. It was their time capsule of sacred memories. Genesis looked over at the photo of their parents with a melancholy smile. "I miss them, Peylix."

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking at the photo. "I know, I do too."

"Do you think they are watching over us in the afterlife?" she asked, curious and hopeful. It was a positive thing to think about at least, even if they didn't know there was such a thing as an afterlife.

"I'd like to think so."

"Me too."

Putting up a picture of the two of them with Razz and Alium all standing and smiling proudly, it was placed next to a bunch of other pictures they had. The one wall was beginning to look like a huge scrapbook covered in photos.

Today, the three guys had graduated from the academy. Now, they could spend all their time working on their plans.

"With the hand almost being done, Razz and I think the Pythia are going to catch onto our plans soon." This made Genesis gasp, knowing the consequences of this.

The Pythia was a group of leaders for their planet, usually women. Everyone trusted in them because of the fact they possessed powerful psychic powers and powers of precognition, ruling Gallifrey and it's people with superstition and magic. However, a few, such as the group of three consisting of Peylix, Rassilon, and Allium knew it was all a bunch of hocus pocus. Genesis on the other hand believed anything was possible.

The current matriarchal leader was known as the 508th Pythia, a woman who had been ruling their planet for awhile. The guys were planning to put a stop to her ruling and bring Gallifrey into an age of science and reason.

"You need to be more careful, brother. I can't lose you too." Genesis said, looking to him with worry.

Peylix patted her head. "It's okay. I will never leave your side." He took her into a hug. "I just need you to be careful."

News had gotten out about the current Pythia's powers diminishing, hence looking for a new person to take her place. It always had to be a young virgin girl and Peylix feared his sister would be one of the next candidates they had in line. Since she was young, Genesis began showing strange signs. She was able to predict things before they happened and was often found doing strange things at times, such as talking to things that weren't there. He knew it was because of what she was: an Individual.

Peylix told her to keep it secret, not wanting Rassilon, Alium or anyone else to know of her abilities for fear of her getting caught. Besides, he made a promise to their dying parents to protect her.

However, with news of the Pythia looking for her next successor, the guys had to enact their plan soon...or else.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Graduating from the Academia, the three guys had taken on their new titles; Omega, the Other, and Rassilon- well, he just stuck with his own name. It was a wonderful ceremony that the twins parents would have been proud to witness for their son.

As predicted, the boys were fast at work with their project. Genesis sat around watching them. It must have been almost a year since they graduated and they had been working on the device, but things still remained the same. Deciding to take a break from their project, the friends went outside and sat on a meadow that Genesis had suggested.

It was a beautiful place with a waterfall close by. Sitting down the snacks she had made for them, Genesis joined the guys in the red grass.

The Other began to speak, "So, listen to this Genesis. We were thinking of how we are also going to rebuild the school and political structure of New Gallifrey."

"New Gallifrey?" she questioned.

They all nodded. "Yes, a new Gallifrey, without the Pythia's rule."

"Hopefully you're not going to call our planet New Gallifrey once your plans come to fruition?" she chuckled, finding the name rather ridiculous.

"No." Rassilon answered, giving a stern look.

The Other continued his explanation, "Anyway, we were talking about different chapters we would have for the school we would rename the Time Lord Academy. Each of the chapters have a different structure to them in regards to politics."

Rassilon cut him off again, declaring proudly, "I came up with the Prydonian Chapter. Our color's will be scarlet, orange and gold. My chapter will be the shining one and produce lots of presidents, just watch!"

This earned a chuckle from Omega. "We shall see Razz. The Arcalian chapter might just surprise you. I think the color's green, brown and bronze might fit mine. They will be scientists who help Gallifrey move forward with new ideas."

Genesis smiled brightly. "That's so fitting of you, brother!"

He smiled, "Thank you sister."

In fact all the chapter ideas seemed to be fitting of both men: Rassilon being egotistically smug, saying his chapter would be the best and Omega, being humble and wanting to bring ideas. Genesis began to wonder what her best friend's could only entail. It was silent as everyone looked over to the Other, awaiting his idea for a chapter.

He cleared his throat, "The Patrex Chapter will look at anything they come across as if it was a work of art. They are very adventurous and will love to learn new things."

Despite earning a roll of the eyes from Rassilon, this caught Genesis attention. "Sounds fantastic. Besides, you're highly imaginative and adventurous."

"And what would the chapter color's be?" Omega asked.

The Other thought on it for awhile before replying, "Heliotrope. It's a rare color which makes it even more beautiful.

"Speaking like one of your own already." Rassilon snuffed, earning a slight glare from Genesis.

Omega turned to look at his sister, wanting her to join in on this as well. "Your turn, Genesis."

Her blue eyes went wide, giving her twin a surprised look. "What? You want me to give chapter ideas as well?" Omega and the Other nodded. "But, I'm not even one of you guys."

"You may not help with our plans, but you are present during them. We tell you everything we are doing, so you count as one of us." The Other pointed out.

Looking to her best friend and brother, Genesis chuckled feeling better about it. She supposed they were right. Looking over to some of the flowers by their side, the idea came to her. "What about the Cerulean Chapter? It would be a chapter that is connected to nature. They like taking care of others and the planet." This earned a knowing look from Omega, who grabbed his sister's hand to remind her. "I think blue would be a good color."

Rassilon scoffed. "A chapter that is about nothing but plants?"

"Well, I think it's very fitting of Genesis. You usually seem happiest when you're outside among nature and you're a caring individual, always making sure we aren't working too hard." the Other added in, backing up his friend's idea.

"Does the chapter have any political power?" Rassilon asked.

"Does it have to? I mean, concerning the wellfare of our planet, yes, but that's as far as it would go."

"Don't worry, the Patrex aren't very political either." The Other said.

Rassilon looked at the two of them as if they were the craziest people on the planet. No wonder they were best friends with each other, the same could be said for him and Omega. "Now, we would have to figure out how the chapters would tie into houses. Since the Prydonian and Arcalian chapters are the most political, that means they have more advantages when it comes to marriage."

Genesis chocked on her drink, coughing, "M-Marriage?"

Omega patted his sister's back. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah." She nodded, looking back over to Rassilon. "But why bring up the subject of marriage?"

Omega looked to his sister with wide eyes. "Wouldn't you like to get married someday, sister? Carry on our family legacy?"

"Someday...just not anytime soon."

"What about you, Omega?" The Other dared to ask, chuckling.

The blonde tilted his head. "I've never really thought about it. I've been so preoccupied with the device."

"What about that blonde woman from the house of Blyledge?"

Omega's brown eyes went wide with surprise. "No, she's far too young."

"She's been eyeing you non-stop. I think she likes you." The Other smirked, thinking the girl to be rather cute as well. Then again, he seemed to think every girl was cute. "Why not give it a chance, otherwise someone will take her."

"W- well..." Omega stuttered, cheeks red.

Genesis narrowed her eyes, feeling a bit bitter about the subject. "Stop teasing him, Alium!"

She couldn't think of her brother marrying someone. The thought didn't sit well with her. It made her feel as though he would be taken away from her by his wife. Omega was the only family she had left. Besides, she didn't want him getting hurt by someone who probably didn't love him. After all, just like Rassilon said, marriage was a political move here. If you were born in a lower-tier house, you had to try to marry into a higher-up house to be properly taken care of, especially if you were a woman.

"Brother, don't let them pressure you into it. Just focus on your project, the Hand of Omega, remember? You're going to achieve great things with it, I know it!" Genesis declared.

It went unnoticed by them as Rassilon narrowed his eyes at the twins.

Omega smiled to her, taking her hand. "You're right, sister. The mission comes first."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The three Gallifreyans had spent their time tinkering and working further on their plans. Genesis stood off to the side watching as they worked on a starbreaker starship that they would use to reach one of the stars by their planet to initiate the plan.

Time Travel and everything else with it would soon be in their grasp.

It was moments like this that Genesis enjoyed. Her brother's silly, happy, smiling face as he worked alongside his friends. Omega needed people who supported him and she was glad to not be the only one anymore.

But she couldn't shake a bad feeling deep in her gut. A screaming, cold sensation she always got over Rassilon as of late. Granted, he was her brother's best friend, but Genesis felt he might end up stabbing her brother in the back.

Or maybe she was just overthinking? Regardless if it was in general or the way he would act with her, Rassilon began giving her the creeps since she grew up. It was something she couldn't shake.

Taking a break, the Other went to join her. He took a bite of a sandwich she had made for all of them. "What's up with you? Why are you looking at Rassilon in that way?" He almost choked on his food, eyes wide. "Don't tell me you've actually started to develop feelings for him?"

She shot him a look, thinking him ludicrous. "No!" Genesis paused before continuing. "I just- have this feeling I can't seem to shake. It's a cold, dark feeling that goes down my spine and freezes me to my very core."

"You mean disgust?" he chuckled.

She couldn't tell him that she was able to predict things before they happened, that usually everything came true. Her brother said to never tell anyone of her abilities. It would put her in danger.

"I mean...I feel like there is something Rassilon is keeping hidden. Something dark. It's as if the person we know before us is just an act to fool us." she whispered, watching as her brother and the person in question were still hard at work.

The Other looked confused, eyebrows furrowed in wonder. "Or maybe you're just being overprotective about your brother. Razz is a nice guy who is trying to help our people as much we are." Noticing the frown on her face, he continued. "I know he's pretty much the only person you've had in your life to depend on after the loss of your parents, but don't be afraid to branch out to other people."

"Alium..." He grabbed her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise. "I'm just afraid to because- I don't want to lose anyone else." Genesis sighed.

"And you fear losing your brother?"

She nodded, scared blue eyes now looking into his equal blue orbs. "If I lost him, I wouldn't know what to do. All my life, all I have known is my brother. He's my best friend and my twin. He raised me and-" Genesis couldn't continue the sentence. It was just too hard to speak of.

"We live in a world where Death is crawling around a corner everyday, watching us, waiting to take us- it's only understandable." A smile came to the Other's face as he booped her nose. "But it won't be like that any longer, dear Genesis. Imagine being able to overcome death, see the stars and galaxies, time and space itself! Imagine a world where no one really dies anymore and we can help it."

This made a smile come to her face. She knew he was trying to cheer her up with his optimistic talk of adventures and possibilities- and it was working. "Sounds like a grand old time."

The Other held onto her hand tighter. "Then we will travel the stars together!"

He pulled her along with him, running around the room and past the two guys still working on the ship. They both laughed and giggled, running around like little kids, causing Omega and Rassilon to stop and look up at them.

"What has gotten into the two of you?" Omega asked.

Rassilon crossed his arms. "Yeah, you both are acting like children while we are trying to work on an important matter here."

"Alium and I are exploring all the other planets and civilizations in the galaxy!" Genesis exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him, acting exactly like a kid.

Omega began to laugh happily, feeling warm hearted over it. "Lighten up, Razz, I think it's a wonderful thing. It reminds me of what's to come when we finish this."

Genesis ran over to her twin, taking him into a hug. "I'm excited, brother. I can't wait! I wanna see it all!"

He chuckled. "It's going to happen." Gesturing over to the ship they had been working on, he explained. "This ship, Eurydice, as I've decided to call it, will help me reach the star. Using the Hand, I will make the star go supernova making a black hole. From there..." Omega smiled proudly, beaming with excitement. "Our plan will be official."

The twins cheered happily between each other.

Everything was going to change...but would it be for the better? Genesis tried to shake the cold, gut-wrenching feeling away, ignoring it's warning that came with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get some background into how the Gallifreyan Chapters were created. All of it is canon, except for the part concerning the Cerulean Chapter and Genesis. It is said on the New Gallifrey wiki that Lazuline was actually the chapter's founder, but that character is never mentioned in any material, so I thought why not have Genesis be it.
> 
> The chapter's relate to the founder's personality traits after all ;D


	3. The Individuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis finds out there is another person out there with the same abilities as her...and the Pythia of Gallifrey has plans for him that could threaten Gallifrey's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to be based/inspired by the Doctor Who Virgin New Adventures Novel's: Lungbarrow and Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible. 
> 
> All the characters are from it except for Genesis. I own her.

She was in a room full of women dressed in red robes, their faces covered in paint with different designs. The room smelled like ash and wood with herbs mixed in, causing Genesis to cover her nose.

They were all gathered around a woman who sat on a throne surrounded by a cage. Smoke rising up from where she sat. A sense of dread came over Genesis, staring at the woman known as the Pythia.

"The future-," she called out, "I cannot see it! It doesn't call out to me!" The elder woman shrieked.

The women in the room gasped, looking panicked at each other.

"What will we do, my lady?" asked one.

The Pythia raised her arms, having the cage be lifted. As she opened her mouth to speak, she suddenly paused. Genesis could feel her heart racing. The Pythia directed her attention, looking directly at her. The other women looked over, causing her to gasp.

"We will find someone who can be our eyes ."

* * *

Genesis woke up in her bed, breathing heavily, realizing it was just a dream. She could have sworn it was real. Her attention was diverted at a sudden stir in the room. It was Omega, hunched over at his workstation, tossing in his sleep.

He had stayed up all night working on his projects. Genesis got up and grabbed a blanket, putting it around her brother with a smile, eyeing the experiment. "Good work, brother." she whispered.

Even if she didn't fully understand the contraptions the three guys were making, Genesis would always be there, cheering them on.

Rounding the corner, she was taken by surprise at what was currently down the hallway: a dark haired young man was talking with another person, a female. They seemed to be in a classroom of sorts all by themselves; except for Genesis who stood a good distance away, watching.

"What's wrong, Vael?" the female asked.

He sighed, frustrated. "I failed my final assessments. I don't know what I'm going to do, Loie."

"Head up. At least you aced the temporal physics one."

"Maybe I'm not good enough to be a Young Hero cadet. Should I just drop out of the Academia already?" Vael asked, looking down.

Loie sighed, hands on her hips. "What kind of talk is that?"

It seemed they hadn't noticed her watching them yet, leaving Genesis to wonder if she was just dreaming again. However, her attention was deeply caught by the current situation. It was as if her mind couldn't turn away from it.

"A logical one. I'll never fit in no matter where I go." he huffed, a sad look coming over him. Genesis suddenly felt misunderstood and frustrated because of it, a chill running down her back. "You're the only one here who will talk to me. Why is that?"

The girl shook her head, frowning. "Vael, stop."

He was starting to become angry. Genesis could feel it, his blood like water beginning to boil. "Is it because you take pity on an outcast like me?"

"Stop it!"

"Everyone else avoids me. They don't bother to waste their time with me all because I have certain abilities...except you?" Vael paused, leaning towards her, causing Loie to flinch. "Why?"

"Stay away from me Vael!" she yelled at him, frantically looking around for an exit.

Genesis held her breath when she looked directly at her, but she seemed to have not seen her. And despite how bad the situation was getting, she didn't dare call out to them.

"What's wrong, Loie?" he asked, "Am I scaring you now?"

"Yes. You're being really weird." she shouted, inching back into a wall. "Everyone was right about you."

An amused smirk came to Vael's lips. "And what's that?"

"You're one of those _Individuals_ who are born every 1,000 years. It was obvious the minute you stepped into the building with that shield around your mind, no one could connect with you." Loie remarked, standing her ground against him. "It's why you'll never fit in. You're nothing like us."

His eyes narrowed at her, and Genesis felt the room shake slightly from his wrath. "You're just jealous because that means I can focus without the voices of others in my head and become something you could never reach."

Loie looked at him in disgust, "If that were true, then how could someone who can't even pass all their final assessment's achieve anything, much less become a hero?"

This was the breaking point for Vael. The point where the water began to boil with a fiery rage and spill out of the pot...burning anyone in its presence. Genesis's eyes widened in horror, watching as Loie began to combust into flames. The sight and smell of burning flesh was too much to take.

Loie's screams echoing in her ears, causing Genesis to do the same.

Feeling hands engulf her, she was surprised to see her brother appear before her, the nightmare before her suddenly gone. "Hey, hey…" Omega said, trying to comfort her, "It's okay, I'm here."

Realizing her reality, Genesis slumped into the safety of her brother's arms, sobbing.

"What did you see?"

"A-A young man killed his fellow student." she muttered, trying to process what she had just seen. She could still feel the emotions of the other. "He was lonely, frustrated and felt so misunderstood. I think- he's like me."

Omega's eyes went wide. "How is that possible?" she shrugged, not quite sure herself. "Did you get a name?"

"Vael." Genesis tried to recall the young man from the brief psychic connection she had with him. "He was about my age. The person he killed was a woman he called Loie." There was something she was missing. "Ah, he talked about some place called the Academia."

A frown came upon her brother's face, making her question it. Omega knew how serious this was, especially if Genesis was unconsciously making contact with an individual from such a place.

What further raised a question, was another person out there, similar in abilities to his sister. Only one _Individual_ was supposed to be born, but why were there two? And what would this mean for Gallifrey?

Rassilon and the Other would want to know.

"I'll tell the Neo-Technologist's what you've told me. We'll get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"My lady, news has begun to spread of your misfortune."

"No!" The 508th Pythia of Gallifrey screeched in fear. "How could this have happened?"

Her mind began to wander, going over every possible scenario that could have foreseen this. Rassilon and his group of Neo-Technologists might taunt the Pythia and her sisterhood, but they were smart enough to not send spies around her area for fear of getting caught, not to mention their reputation they were trying to build.

They had to get the favor of the people...and now with this news out, they were one step closer to getting their wish.

She continued to fear for the future she couldn't see, knowing Rassilon was looking for any opportunity to bring her down.

The Pythia bit her lip. "We need to find whoever is responsible for this disaster!"

And suddenly, she felt it, the raw power of unstoppable anger. It rushed through her like a gust of hypnotic wind, daring to knock her over. Someone powerful had just used their powers. "I sense an _Individual_ , ladies."

Their mouths opened in shock, chatter filling the room before dying down. The women began to surround the Pythia, chanting and lighting candles. The head of the sisterhood focused her mind, searching for the remaining power source still radiating.

They were here on Gallifrey. "I found them," she said. "A young male."

"The Prophecy!"

"You think the Prophecy refers to him?" she questioned, focusing her psychic powers, trying to get any information on him. "Ah, his name is Vael Voryunsti Sheverell. He attends the Academia."

"Shall I inform the Council of Principals?" asked one of the sisters.

The Pythia smiled, feeling reassured about her future now. **"Yes, we have _plans_ for him."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. The next ones after this will make up for it.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis begins to notice changes within the group and questions if it's for the better or the worse? A storm is brewing on Gallifrey. Will they be ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at the pretty new graphic I made for this story. I'm a visual person, so having a visual of the characters really helps me bring stuff to life more.  
> I kinda headcanoned Rassilon looking like Michael Fassbender, Omega looking like James McAvoy, Genesis as Sophie Turner and the Other looking like Jude Law. 
> 
> I originally had Omega and Genesis as Identical twins, but changed it to Fraternal. Enough of my rambles, enjoy!

* * *

Much had changed in just two months. It first started with Rassilon's announcement of engagement. It was an arranged marriage set up by his father of course, per Gallifreyan custom: a means to unite the houses and powers.

Marriage was rarely done on Gallifrey for love, but more as a means of survival.

And that's why when Genesis found out her brother was getting married next, it didn't sit well with her. He was the only family she had left after their parents passed away. He was the one who practically raised her since she was young. Most of all, he was her twin.

**And she feared losing him.**

"Congrats, friend!" the Other cheered, patting his back.

Rassilon looked over, noticing the look on his friend's sisters face. Omega followed his eye line and noticed as well. "Genesis-"

She closed her mouth, and Omega could feel her close the mental bond they shared with each other. "What does this mean, brother?" she asked.

He grabbed her hands. "It means our family will be getting bigger. I will be marrying Patience of House Blyledge, meaning you'll now have a sister to keep you company as well."

Her eyes went wide, looking at him as if he had just committed a terrible crime- and to her, it was. She could never think of anyone else as her sibling, that was Omega. He couldn't be replaced.

"I don't need a sister." she said through gritted teeth. "I already have you, brother."

Omega looked up at her, shocked. He had never seen this side of her before. They usually got along and understood each other, even if Genesis could break away from telepathic bonds. "I'm only trying to make us happy. Wouldn't you like to have more of a family again?"

Genesis could feel tears falling from her eyes, feeling like she had been struck. "No. I thought _we_ were already enough!" Without another word, she ran off.

"Genesis!" the Other called out, trying to go after her.

"No, don't." Rassilon stopped him, knowing the childish tantrum she was having. "Just let her cool down."

"But-"

"She'll be fine." The Other looked at him as if he were crazy.

Since he was still new to the group, the Other didn't know the full backstory of his friends. Then again, they didn't know his backstory either- and he preferred to keep it that way. The only thing that mattered was that they shared the same mindset and remained friends.

Omega sighed, slumping into a chair and began explaining. "Genesis is used to family being me, her and Rassilon. Our parents passed away when Genesis was just a little one, so they are nothing more than a faint memory to her. Thanks to Rassilon and his family, they helped me raise her." He paused, a confused look on her face. "I don't understand why she wouldn't want another person in the family."

"She's just being unreasonably childish." Rassilon said, waving it off. "You've spoiled her rotten."

"No." the Other said, "There is something more to it than that." He pondered what could be going through her mind at this very moment. Surprised to see she hadn't entirely blocked her mind off to him, it came to him. "I think I can get through to her."

"What?"

Before they could stop him, he was already running out the door and following to the place where he had sensed her. It was as if she left a trail for him to follow and find her- if he dared to.

And there he saw her: her red hair shining in the light of the sun, sitting in a meadow of red grass surrounded by the glimmering silver trees. She was currently playing with a flower in her hands.

"Of course you'd be here with the plants." the Other chuckled, sitting down next to her. She remained silent, focusing on the flower she was twirling in her hands. "So...what was that about?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

Genesis sighed. "I don't want my brother marrying someone who might not even care about him all because society tells him to. He deserves someone who will love him and make him happy."

"And who's to say this woman wouldn't provide that for him?" He asked, causing her to start thinking over his words. She looked at him shocked, opening her mouth to speak, but he stopped her. "You have been together your whole lives and I know you want to protect him, but you can't keep pushing others away to do so. It does more damage than anything else."

The Other brought his hand to a flower and picked it, placing it carefully in her hair. "Just like plants need carbon dioxide and light to grow, you and your brother need others in your lives to flourish too." He could feel the slight walls in her mind begin to fall and open her mind to him completely.

She leaned into him, sobbing on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"I know. He knows that too."

"Is there any way I can make it up to him?"

He smiled at her. "Continue to be there for him."

Genesis returned the smile, taking his hand in hers. An instant spark seemed to come over them, blue eyes looking at one another, making their hearts race. Once Genesis looked away from him, the Other cleared his throat, just focusing on her hand intertwined with his.

"Thank you, Allium. I'm glad to have you as my best friend."

He chuckled. "Well, I don't think I had a choice when you declared me as such."

It had all started when he went over to Omega's place after having Rassilon and the latter requested his help with a project. The girl seemed a bit quiet and to herself at first, but something in her suddenly clicked and he found her coming over to him, declaring him as her best friend.

It probably had to do with the fact that her brother and Rassilon were best friends with each other, but something in him just couldn't tell her that they didn't even know each other yet to be considered best friends.

But that changed.

* * *

"Today we witness as Omega of House Havenforth and Patience of House Blyledge join into a union to unite their houses and strengthen their powers." The law minister said, pausing before continuing. "Now, to first start off the ceremony, I ask the bride and groom to whisper their real names into each other's ears."

Genesis watched the look on her brother's face when Patience exchanged her real name with him. His eyes widened with surprise before looking into her eyes with a deep, blissful look. It also didn't help that Genesis could feel what her brother was feeling thanks to their natural telepathic bonds with each other as siblings.

Omega was happy, truly happy. It made her eyes start to water for him.

It was now his turn to whisper his real name into Patience's ear. Peylix.

Genesis was shocked by the touch of a hand on her shoulder, looking to see the Other had appeared beside her, taking a seat. "Where have you been?" she whispered, so as to not disturb the other guests, mostly Pateince's side of the family and Omega's colleagues. Rassilon and his wife sat behind them.

"I had to find an outfit." the Other whispered. "So, what did I miss?"

They watched as Omega and Patience leaned in for a kiss, causing the crowd to erupt in cheers of celebration. Genesis could sense the addition to the mental bond she shared with her brother, causing her to close her mind at first from the reaction of another's presence.

"Way to show up late at the last minute." Rassilon said, knocking his friend over the head. "You missed the wedding."

"Awwww." he sighed, watching as the bride and groom began to walk off. "Omega, wait!" He rushed after them, trying to find a moment to speak with them.

Rassilon shook his head. "Allium would probably be late to his own wedding knowing him."

They both chuckled, which surprised her.

"Genesis, this is my wife, Roni. She originated from House Fordfarding." The woman beside him smiled happily, holding his hand.

"Ah, so you're Omega's sister." She could have sworn there was a condescending tone in her voice just now. "What a wonderful chance to meet you. The wedding was great."

Genesis smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me, but I must go find my brother and friend. Thank you for coming."

She didn't get a good feeling from either Rassilon or his wife, but was surprised he was able to make her laugh after all these years. It seemed to remind her of the old days, before he had changed to her.

Hearing loud laughter, she saw the three talking among each other. It brought a smile to her face. "Congratulations Brother and my new Sister." Her glance landed on Patience, who was surprised to find her welcoming her so warmly.

"Thank you Genesis." she breathed out.

"Of course. You're one of us now."

This caused Omega to smile proudly, taking her into a hug, happy she finally accepted his bride. _Thank you little sister._

She patted his back. _You're welcome, big brother._

* * *

After the celebration ended and everyone went back to their houses, Patience was brought to their house. She shared a room with Omega. Genesis kept her own distance, letting them enjoy their time as a newly married couple.

Omega had just gotten back from a trip not too long ago before his wedding. Opening her mind to the mental bond she shared with her brother a few times throughout the day, she could sense how much Patience had missed him and loved him.

It helped set Genesis at ease over her brother's happiness.

All alone in the big house of theirs, she decided to try distracting herself. Pulling out a board game called Sepulchasm, she pulled out the pieces and began setting it up. At least it was possible to play the game solo.

Just as she got all the pieces out, one fell out of her grasp and rolled across the floor. Genesis went after it, but was surprised to find someone else picking up the house piece. Suddenly, her eyes went wide and her blood began to run cold. She was frozen in place yet again.

Vael looked up at her in surprise, holding the piece in his hand. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Y-You can see me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Duh, of course I can see you. What are you doing here?"

She remained silent, blocking her mind from him completely, noticing he had done the same. Vael caught onto this.

"You're like me…?"

He began to make his way towards her with a determination. It caused Genesis hearts to beat fast from fear, recalling what he had done to his fellow student last time. She closed her eyes, wishing for the connection to be broken.

And just like that, he had vanished. She breathed heavily, falling down to the floor to catch her breath and contain her panic.

**_W-What just happened?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when shit is getting ready to hit the fan.  
> See ya all in the next one and thanks for reading.


	5. A Crack in the Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genesis secret is finally revealed while the Pythia is putting to work her plans to secure her future through Vael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part with Vael and the Time Scaphe is something I pulled directly from the book, "The New Doctor Who Adventures - Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible" by Marc Platt. 
> 
> That bit of writing goes to Marc Platt. Everything else is mine. 
> 
> I wanted to pull some bits from the book because I thought they would add to the story which this in inspired from.

**Chapter 5: A Crack in the Foundation**

He wasn’t the only individual, that was something he was certain of now. Feeling her mind close away from the telepathic link all Gallifreyan’s shared, it was something only a special few could do. Like him.

No one was ever truly alone in their own mind...except for the individuals, who could turn it all off as they pleased. They were stronger than the others. 

But this raised a question, why were there two of them? There should only be one, and **_HE was the one_ **!

Vael paused, thinking over his interaction with the young woman. She had red-hair just like him, the other sign of an individual. And her mind was strong, but not as strong as his. He thought back to her surprise at him being able to see her...as if she had been sneaking peeks at him before. 

His fists curled up, the untamed anger inside him boiling again. It was decided then, the next time he saw her, **would be her last.**

* * *

A sudden chill crawled down Omega’s back and the overwhelming pressure of anxiety began to tighten his chest. Instantly, he knew something was wrong and rushed out the door, going to find his sister.

“You saw him again?” 

Genesis nodded, sobbing. “And this time he could see me.” She was like a deer caught in the headlights. It took all her strength to get away. 

Omega took her into a hug. “It’s okay.”

“He knows what I am now.” She shuddered. “He knows we are both individual’s.”

“I knew it!” a new voice entered the room, surprising them. The siblings turned to see their two friends walking into the room and Patience joining them. “I mean it was a guess really from your ginger hair.” The Other said. “You’re one of those Individual’s.”

Rassilon went over to the siblings, giving a disappointed scowl. Genesis felt a chill go down her back. “Why didn’t you tell us, most of all me? I’ve known you both all my life.” 

“Razz…” Omega sighed, glancing at his sister. “It wasn’t for me to tell.”

“He was trying to protect me...from the Pythia.” Genesis finally confessed, biting her lip. “He didn’t want the Pythia finding out about what I could do.”

“And what exactly can you do?” Rassilon questioned carefully. 

Genesis looked to her brother, awaiting his nod to show them. They could feel her mind bending around the room before everything in it began to levitate in the air, completely in her control. The Other and Patience looked in amazement and Rassilon looked completely shocked.

And then her telepathic bond with them began to fade as everything came back to the ground shakily, some furniture crashing. Then Genesis mind seemed to disappear from the telepatic web altogether. She wasn't in control of her powers fully yet. They frightened her. 

“Whoa. Okay, that was cool.” The Other commented, taking his best friend into a big hug. “How long have you been able to do that?”

“I only just discovered it not too long ago. A few months.” She looked to her brother, sharing the thought of when she first saw Vael. That was when she started to figure it out. Omega cleared his throat uncomfortably at it. 

Rassilon was silent, looking upon his best friend and his sister with an unreadable look. His head racing with all different kinds of thoughts, causing Omega to speak. “Razz...Don’t think that.”

“And why shouldn’t I? You’ve thought the same thing too.”

Genesis looked down uncomfortably, sensing the tension beginning to boil from Rassilon. 

“I’ve been trying to prevent that from happening!” Omega snapped. “Why do you think I suggested we teach her at home instead of sending her to the Academia? I’ve thought about her becoming the next Pythia multiple times, but it won’t happen if they don’t know she doesn’t exist.” 

Rassilon scowled at them and in that moment, Genesis felt like running away. She had never seen them fight like this before...and she felt bad because it was all due to her. 

“Ah, but you forgot to mention the most important detail you’re skimming over, there are two Individuals! Your sister and that young man, Vael. How did you know about him? Where did you get your information from?” Despite his best efforts, Rassilon read Omega’s mind. He turned to look at Genesis, walking straight up to her. “You.” 

Genesis gulped, glaring. Her mind was completely blocked from him, but her brother couldn’t do the same. His mind was left open for Rassilon to finally put all the pieces together. 

“You saw him, that’s how. You witnessed him killing that student and you told your brother.” Genesis silence only proved his answer true. “The Other and I felt a disturbance in your telepathic bonds and came rushing here...but I see now that it was only because your sister seems to be connecting with another of her kind. A cold, blooded killer.”

His words cut her cold and deep, making her feel like she had been punched and the air was knocked out of her. All that remained was a painful and gut-wrenching feeling. She didn’t need to open her mind to Rassilon to know what he currently thought of her. He made it obvious. 

“Hey Rassilon-”

The Other was interrupted by him. “No! Everything we’ve been working for is in danger now because of her, because of them! The Pythia probably already knows about them.” 

Genesis looked to her brother with wide eyes, knowing Rassilon found the one thing he was looking for the most. _I’m sorry, sister._

“You’ve already been in contact with her.” The Other looked at her with the same surprise. Rassilon scoffed, beginning to walk from the room. “Let’s hope your sister hasn’t ruined our plans by sharing them with the Pythia.” 

* * *

“I’ve located him.” The Pythia revealed, sitting in her cage above the steams coming through a crack in the planets structure. “He’s getting aboard the Time Scaphe as planned. The Neo-Technologists don’t even know our spy is aboard.”

The sisterhood cheered in celebration as the Pythia grinned. 

“Show me the future, Vael, my predecessor.” 

* * *

The rusty surface of Gallifrey, blotched with brown lakes and dusty-grey clouds, spun beneath them and was eclipsed by darkness, devoured by the vortex void into which the Chronauts were hurled. This brief and unexpected mental image, so startling to the first-ever time travellers, still came as a shock to all those who followed on later missions. 

They were alone in the dark with only each other’s thoughts to cling to. Hope and time trickled away into nothing. 

There was a click. A toy sprung to life and whirled across the floor, followed by a giggle from the pilot. “This way,” he said aloud, “be there soon.” 

Cascades of rainbow light streamed from a far point forming a tunnel along which the Scaphe passed through. The Chronauts reclined on couches that lay around the wheel of the chamber. Their heads that drove the ship rested against the wheel hub in whose hollowed centre sat the pilot, playing with his toys. Only occasionally, the child tapped his fingers on a hovering grid of coloured light that guided the Scaphe through time’s convoluted vectors. 

The crew watched the streaming light play in the pool above their heads as they traveled up-time or down-time. It was an illusion. No one alive had seen or could imagine the _vortex real._ It was an unproven dimension which existed only in theory- and so they were travellers within its boundaries, bootstrapping their way across its coursing tumult, bringing now to the future or the past, in concert with laws more akin to the superstitions of the suet workers in the city. 

This was no different to a hundred simulations they had been through, but if they returned home from flight, they would be pioneers. If they did not, they were martyrs. 

Captain Pekkary had no need to watch his companions. The fusion of their minds as a crew told him everything. The Scaphe’s course had been chosen and preset. Ninety minutes immersion in vortex, to emerge into real time ninety days after departure. Pekkary closed his eyes and could still see their passage through the vortex. They had simply to think _‘We travel’_ and they went. Only the pilot thought separately. 

_‘We travel.’_

The thought core of the crew, bound and woven by three years of training, virtually eliminated the necessity for a reality. Six minds in one mind. A microcosmic pool of awareness. Shared thoughts in a harmonic ratio. Except…

The loss of Chronaut Taspar from the crew had to disturbed them all in its suddenness. A freak skimmer boat accident among the marshlanes near the city, only sixty-one days before their mission commenced. Taspar, a proven quantum theorist and the crew’s confirmed joker, who acted as their pilot's guardian, responsible for the young navigator’s welfare. They had all loved him.

A hurried investigation blamed the crash on a corroded fuel plug and a pocket of volatile marsh gas. The mishap was unpredictable and unfortunate. Such are the ways of the gods. Since the time programme could not be delayed. Taspar was interred with full posthumous honour and the mission dedicated to his memory. All the crew had felt his scream and tasted mud as imagined water choked their lungs. 

Taspar’s replacement had been selected, Amnoni called it imposed, by the Court of Principals with no consultation with the crew. He came from a newly prosperous family in the pasture belt valleys and his hair was almost as red and flame gold as that of the crew’s Pilot. He immediately proved himself an excellent time theorist. His shared thoughts could be abrupt and angry. Too much the Individual. 

In short, Chronaut Vael Voryunsti Sheverell was an intruder, and worse, the Pilot did not like him. The mission and all their lives lay in the hands of a four-year-old innocent who must not be provoked. And provocation seemed to be Vael’s forte. 

“The pilot is the only one concentrating.” he spoke.

It was a habit Vael had picked up to annoy them when they excluded him from their thoughts. He watched them from his couch with the air of a dispassionate sneer. 

They stared back awkwardly, hiding their feelings behind smiles of concern. Chesperl put out a thread of warmth and friendship. It was turned away. In his playpen at the heart of the ship, the pilot had become very quiet. 

At that moment. Pekkary caught the first intimations of approaching danger. Since he sensed it, they all knew. With a smirk, Vael turned on his couch. Pulling at the monitor leads on his arms, he knelt up and looked over the top of the hollowed hub at the pilot. 

“Hello, little one,” he said coldly. “Still missing nanny?”

The child, knowing things grown-ups forgot, had been gazing up at the lights in the spheric pool. He stared at his tormentor with widening eyes and pulled his toys in close for protection. The ship’s lights guttered and the hum of the power drive fluctuated for a moment. 

_"Vael.”_ The warnings the crew sent out were ignored. The pilot whimpered in anticipation of a blow. 

Vael’s hand darted out and snatched away one of the toys. The child’s eyes filled with a hatred that was frightening in one so innocent. The Time Scaphe lurched as the guiding concentration fell apart. 

Pekkary struggled to assert an order. But ‘We travel’ was lost. 

Reogus launched out of his seat. “Leave him alone, you little sheetsnacker!” he shouted, pulling Vael away by the head. The pilot screamed with fright. The chamber lights dimmed and the spheric pool filled all the chamber with the streaming light of the vortex. 

The lights of the vortex reeled in Vael’s head like scattered moments of the siren past, willing him out of reality into the safety of his memories. It was too easy and he knew it. A path had been cut through his studies to lead him inexorably to his current placement on the Scaphe. He scoffed as sacrifices of propitiation on secret altars were made on his behalf. But doors opened. Opportunity, never a lengthy visitor, called often. A hidden guiding hand slapped away all opposition. 

Even now, as the primal energies of creation tore at the ship, he was not afraid. It was always with him. The eye that watched in his head. Sometimes the Sphinx, sometimes the wise woman, sometimes the copper moon Pazithi Gallifreya. And sometimes, when he best knew despair, the wild eye of that innocent girl wreathed in scorching smoke. 

He had a power in him. A power to manipulate and inflict, to scorch and wither. They might call it a crime- those who thought themselves powerful. But she- the Pythia, the most venerable of all, sought this power, even came into his head after it. 

She imagined she used him for her own purpose - whatever that might be. Perhaps, but he used her also. _He was the Individual among Individuals_. The power was his. And even he - until he understood the nature of his crime and could control it - even he was afraid of it. 

Where would it lead? When would he fulfil a legend and have his own victory parades through the city?

His thoughts went back to the red-haired girl who was just like him. It seemed the Pythia didn’t know of her. She was a nobody, and he would keep it that way. 


End file.
